I hate you, I love you?
by exie-san
Summary: with scar running around killing alchemist's,Ed needs someone to look after him,what will happen when roy and ed will be forced to live together? why not read and find out! first fanfiction,be nice..
1. Chapter 1

_I hate you, I love you?_

**He picked up the bottle of shampoo, squrting a small amount on his hands and running them through his long gold hair. **

**Closing his eyes to make sure no soap gets in them, feeling the water splash aganst his skin and run down his body. it was relaxing to **

**say the lest. He finshed up and staped out of the shower drying himself off. Raping a towel around his lower body he opens the door and walks out in **

**search of clothes. having not found any he decided to ask. **

**"AL!!, have you seen my clothes??"Ed asked in an almost whiny tone.Al sighed.**

**"No brother, are they not in your dresser?" Al asked from the other room.**

**" I donno, i never looked there." Ed said walking over to his dresser. Al mentally rolled his eyes, 'Leave it to brother not to look in the first place any normal person would think of' Al thought, sighing**

**"well,theres a pair of pants in here but no tops" Ed said looking through his dresser doors, not having found any tops he kicked the dresser with his automail foot, putting a small dent in the wood.**

**"damn.." Ed said, sighing and droping the towel that was around his waist and pulling on some underware and the pants he found, sitting down in the chair across from his bed, he started to dry off his hair with a new towel he brought from the bathroom.After he finshed drying his hair he brushed it out . Getting ready to put his hair in a braid, he looked to his wrist for his hair tie, only to find bare skin. Sighing he got up to go to the bathroom where he left it.Before even getting to the bathroom a loud voice announced, "Will Major Edward Elric please report to Colonel Roy Mustang's office ASAP, I repete Major Elric to Colonel Mustangs office." 'damn,what could that bastard want now??!' Ed thought, turning around from the bathroom,forgeting every thing about getting a hair tie,and now only thinking about how much of an asshole that bastard is,making him come in on his day off. ' i mean i just got back form a another of his good for nothing missions, and now hes calling me back??! He better not have another mission for me thats all i can say!!' Ed thought mumbleing over to the door to get his boots, putting them on and standing up. **

**"AL! i'm leaving to go pay a visit to Colonel Bastard, be back later!" Ed yelled form the door. "ok brother. dont be to mean to the Col--"Al was cut off by seeing something that ed obviousally Ed did not. "ummm-brother,i think you forgot something.." Al said looking at his brother. "no time al, i gotta go! whatever it is im sure it can wiat." Ed said walking out the door. "But brother! you forgot your--" Al was cut off by Ed running out the door and slaming it, "--...shirt..." Al said finishing his sentance. 'Oh well, i tried to tell him.' Al thought walking back to his room, laughing like crazy. **

**Ed was making his way to the Colonel's office,while walking there almost everyone he passed kept giving him weird looks, 'what the hells there problem?' Ed thought forgeting the looks he was getting, when he got to the office door he walked without knocking. "ok now bastard, now what is so important that you have to get me to come here on my day off??!Ed said glaring right at roy, who had not even picked his head up to see who it was yet. While everyone else in the office was now looking stright at Ed, with confussed looks on there faces. "ahhh Fullmetal, how nice of you to join us." Roy said with his head down still, with a wide smirk spreding across his face. "whatever, just tell me what the hell you want!" Ed said, already getting annoyed. "well.." roy said,being cut off as he looked up at Ed, eyes going wide. There in front of the colonels desk stood a very wet, very topless Edward Elric, golden hair down and falling around his shoulders. Everyone just stared.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I hate you, I love you?_

**"what?!" Ed said, not having a clue as to why everyone was looking at him, **

**Roy cleared his throut,looking back up at ed.**

**"ummm-Fullmetal...is it..possible that you...forgot something today??" Roy said with a wide smirk on his face,looking Ed up and down.**

**"what do you mean,bastard?" Ed said, with confused look, then looking down at himself,finding that he had no shirt on.**

**Ed's eyes got as wide as they could, with a very heavy layer of blush taking over his face.Ed backed up abit.**

**"ummm-..so thats why people were looking at me funny.." Ed said,with an nervous laugh. Everyone sweatdropped.**

**Suddenly Roy rose from his chair, slowly making his way over to Ed.Roy smirked.**

**"I do believe--" Roy said coming closer to Ed,**

**"--that we have seen enough of Edward for one day" Roy said smirking. **

**Everyone nodded. Ed's eyes got wide again,**

**"w-what are you gonna do,kill me?" he said looking at Roy.Roy laughed.**

**"kill you??were did you get that from??"Roy said, very amsused.**

**"...just the way you said it i guess.." Ed said, blush coming back to his face.**

**"well--" Roy said, unbottening his coat. **

**Ed froze up.**

**"what are you doing!!??" Ed said, the blush now as red as his coat.**

**Roy laughed again.**

**"what im doing,Edward is giving you something to cover yourself up with" Roy said, taking off his coat and giving it to Ed, and walking back to his seat.**

**Ed just looked at it in his hands for the longest time, not really nothing what to do.**

**"you can put it on you know, or you can walk around with no shirt on, i dont mind eather." Roy said with the biggest smirk ever,**

**Ed blushed so hard it took over his neck to, growling under his breathe, he put the coat on and walked over and took a spot on the couch.**

**"alright now ,bastard. are you gonna tell me what im here for or not?!" Ed said, closing his eyes and facing away from the colonel,sighing.**

**"well, as it seems there have been some sighting of a man that sounds to look just like Scar" Roy said closing his eyes and running his hand throught his hair.**

**"so, why am i here just becouse some people thought that they might have seen Scar?,it might not even be him. Ed said, opening his eyes and looking at the colonel. Roy sighed.**

**"last week there was a murder, a State Alchemist. It seems from the reports that his head had been blowen up..from the inside,out." Roy said, looking dead at Ed. Ed sighed.**

**"ok..so maybe he is here, but whats that got to do with me?" Ed said, not really seeing where this was all going.**

**"we have reason to believe that Scar may be after you, Edward" Hawkeye said, closing her eyes.**

**"ok then.." Ed said looking form the Colonel to Hawkeye and back again.**

**" i guess i better be more careful then" Ed said, standing up, playing with the coat that was to big for him.**

**"thats not all Fullmetal" Roy said, looking at Ed and giving him the sign to sit down. Ed sighed and sat back down.**

**"sence we know that Scar is after you, you will have to go into hidding, Edward" Hawkeye said.**

**"and you will have to stay with someone else so that if Scar finds you they can protect you."she said.**

**"Protect!? i dont need to be pro--" Ed was cut off by Hawkeye clearing her throht loudly and taping her gun with her fingers.**

**Ed shut up then.**

**"as i was saying,we need someone to take you in with them" she said. looking to everyone sitting on the couch.**

**"I can't, i live in a dorm" said Havoc, taking another drag of his cigarette.**

**"same here" said ****Heymans Breda.**

**"y-ya same here,sir."Fuery, hanging his head shyly.**

**"I too,live in a dorm" said Falman.**

**"i also live in a dorm" Hawkeye said,colsing her eyes to think of who Edward could stay with.**

**"what about Hughes? He does not live in a dorm." said Havoc.**

**"that may be, but it just so happens that he is also gone for the week." Roy said, running his hand through his hair.**

**"so...i have no one to take me?" Ed said, looking at eveyone.**

**"it seems so." Roy said, closing his eyes.**

**"sir,may i sugest something?" Hawkeye asked looking at the Colonel.**

**"sure,why not." Roy said, nodding his head.**

**"why does Edward not just stay with you?" Hawkeye said.**

**"i mean, you have a big house,sir and plenty of food, am sure." Hawkeye said looking at the Colomel.**

**Roy coughed, rubing the back of his neck,almost nervously.**

**"i'm not sure that would be the best idea,Lieutenant." Roy said,looking from her to Ed.**

**"ummm-ya maybe not the best.."Ed said, looking at Roy and then at Hawkeye.**

**"well..--" she said looking at them both.**

**"--its eather that or...Major Armstrong.." she said, looking at them.**

**Ed pailed, eyes widening, at the very thought.**

**"ummmm...t-thats ok..im good.."Ed said, scared that they might make him stay with the Major.**

**"Sir,i really think you shoud take Edward in" she said looking at the Colonel.**

**" as i said before,i don think its such a go--"Roy was cut off by Hawkeye lifting her gun out of its holder and loading it.**

**"as you were saying,sir?" she said, looking him dead in the eye.**

**"ummm...i-i was saying...how...happy i wound be to have Edward..?" Roy said, almost more as a question.**

**"thats what i thought" she said,putting away her gun, a small smirk on her face.**

**Ed looked from Roy to Hawkeye.**

**"hey! dont i get a say in this??!" Ed said, standing up.**

**Hawkeye glared at Ed so hard he fell back in his seat, now scared for his life.**

**"i-i mean..thats fine with me..." Ed said, looking anywhere but Hawkeye.**

**"good then its settled, Edward you'll be staying with the Colonel." Hawkeye said.**

**"that all well and good,but can we leave now??" said Hovoc, with a very bored look on his face.**

**"yes, you may all leave." said Roy, waving his hand.**

**Everyone but Hawkeye and Ed left.**

**"so, when does this start? do i get paking now??" Ed asked, looking back and forth between them.**

**"now, you should go packvery soon."said Hawkeye.**

**Ed nodded his head at the Lieutenant as she walked out the door.**

**"this is all your failt, you know" Ed said looking at the Colonel.**

**"sure it is,Ed" Roy said smirking down at the small Alchemist.**

**Ed looked up to see the Colonel smirking at him and turned away, a light blush on his checks.**

**'this is gonna be...interesting..' they both thought at the same time.**


End file.
